


Причины и последствия

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D4N, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте скучает, а Неро пытается не попасть в ловушку.





	Причины и последствия

— Ты их знаешь? — Неро с долей тревоги взглянул на Данте, надеясь, что хотя бы раз они обойдутся без лишних приключений на своем пути.

Данте усмехнулся, заметив состояние спутника, и подмигнул. Неро ощутимо передернуло.

— Исключительно паскудная публика, — ответ Данте совершенно не утешал, заставляя каждую секунду быть настороже и оглядываться в поисках западни. — Ради пачки баксов готовы даже на мокруху, им главное лишь бы заказчик хорошо платил.

— Это не смешно, — сердито произнес Неро и тайком сжал рукоять спрятанного под курткой револьвера. Его беспокоило предчувствие грядущей драки, а своей интуиции он привык доверять.

— Ты видел, чтобы я сейчас смеялся? — Данте легкомысленно взмахнул рукой, посылая воздушный поцелуй паре хихикающих девиц в одежде профессиональных проституток. — Нет? Вот и славно, потому что я сейчас ужасно серьезен.

Неро давно уяснил, что, когда в одной фразе звучит «ужасно серьезен» и имя Данте, стоит ждать больших неприятностей. _Действительно_ больших неприятностей. Как минимум, разрушения пары городских кварталов, появления гигантской ожившей статуи или воскрешения давно забытого демонического бога.

К еще одной катастрофе вроде фортунской Неро был не готов.

— Я могу вернуться? — спросил он, пытаясь подавить дрожь в голосе. — Уверен, ты и сам прекрасно со всем справишься.

— В нашем деле, — и то, как Данте произнес это _«нашем»_ , Неро совершенно не понравилось, — главной проблемой являются далеко не демоны. Вернуть тварь туда, откуда она пришла, не так уж сложно. Гораздо сложнее заставить мудаков, призвавших ее, забыть о всякой мысли закончить начатое.

Неро неразборчиво что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но пальцы на рукояти револьвера не разжал. Присутствие Данте его ничуть не успокаивало, наоборот, он будто бы нарисовал на себе ярко-красную мишень и приказал всякому сброду стрелять на поражение.

Наконец они подошли к цели своего путешествия — замызганному бару в полуподвальном помещении. На покосившейся вывеске было написано то ли «У старины», то ли «Исстари», а вторую часть и вовсе старательно замазали черной краской.

В безымянном баре их уже ждали. За столиком почти около выхода сидел представительный джентльмен, выбивающийся из общей атмосферы пьянства и наемничьего разгула так же сильно, как дворянин выбивается из массы простолюдинов.

— Моррисон. Неро. Неро. Моррисон, — немногословно представил их друг другу Данте и сел на свободный стул. Старая мебель жалобно скрипнула, и Неро, учтя опыт Данте, сел на свой стул уже аккуратнее.

— Рад встрече? — не слишком уверенно произнес Неро и постарался изобразить расслабленность. Получалось не очень удачно, потому что ему одновременно нужно было прятать от любопытных глаз и демоническую руку, и заряженный револьвер.

— Зря ты привел сюда парня, — покачал головой Моррисон, медленно постукивая пальцами по не самой чистой столешнице. — Сейчас все на взводе, а ты лишь добавил им еще одну причину для хорошей драки.

Несмотря на недавнее заявление о своей серьезности, Данте даже не пытался делать вид, что его беспокоят настороженные переглядывания наемников в глубине зала, и тихий звон металла.

— Можешь считать, что я тут как раз ради драки. — Данте усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— А вот он? — Моррисон кивнул в сторону Неро. — Встречу и знакомство с посредником можно было организовать в месте поприличнее, или тебя уже никуда не пускают?

Данте тихо рассмеялся и мельком взглянул на Неро.

— Тут ты меня подловил. Ладно, буду честен: мы кое-кого ищем.

«Мы?» — возмутился про себя Неро, однако вслух ничего не произнес.

Моррисон едва заметно подался вперед, пристально разглядывая безмятежное лицо Данте.

— Сдается мне, ты все еще много чего утаиваешь. Кто именно вам нужен?

— Да так, один вороватый парень, помешанный на оккультных записях. Недавно он прикарманил одну интересную книжку, — Данте пощелкал пальцами, будто силясь вспомнить название. — В общем, там кое-что о тварях и о том, как их призывать. Сам он мне без надобности, а вот книжку нужно вернуть, пока кто-нибудь не решил проверить на себе методы обретения великой силы, — Данте фыркнул, выражая свое мнение об этих методах и о силе, которую можно получить с их помощью. — А Неро неплохо сойдет за своего в той клоаке альтернативно одаренных сектантов.

Неро крепко сжал губы, мысленно костеря на все лады Данте. Вот уж никогда бы не пришло в голову, что именно так ему аукнется членство в Ордене меча и та единственная драка в храме.

Моррисон задумчиво-оценивающе взглянул на Неро и покачал головой, то ли не одобряя подобной выходки Данте, то ли подмечая в новом знакомом что-то, ранее незамеченное.

— Хорошо, я помогу найти того парня, но, учти, всю ответственность тебе придется взять на себя.

Данте кивнул, довольный тем, как быстро все разрешилось, и поднялся с места.

— Договорились. Найденную информацию передай по обычным каналам — чужое любопытство вряд ли их спугнет.

***

Захлопнув за собой дверь номера не самой презентабельной гостиницы, Неро раздраженно уставился на Данте.

— Что, черт возьми, у тебя на уме?

Данте хмыкнул и развалился на первой попавшейся кровати, заложив руки за голову. Суетливость Неро казалась ему забавной нелепостью или, может, досадным неудобством — как бы то ни было, обращать внимания на это он не собирался.

— Все как всегда, пацан, — лениво ответил он. — Демоны, мечи, пушки — разве ты меня плохо знаешь?

— Бред! — вспыхнул Неро и едва удержался от того, чтобы впечатать кулак в стену. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Зачем этот дурацкий цирк с какими-то тайными встречами в грязных барах и разговорами о делах, в которых я ни черта не смыслю? Зачем втягивать меня в очередное приключение, едва я вылез из первого?

Странный жест Данте вполне можно было принять за пожатие плечами, и Неро нахмурился.

— Я мог бы и сам со всем справиться, но это не слишком весело, — наконец ответил он после десятка секунд глубокомысленного молчания. — К тому же тебя, нелепое дитя деревни, нужно социализировать. А гонять мелочевку по лесам сейчас каждый дурак умеет.

— Каждый дурак, да?.. — с тихой угрозой переспросил Неро, медленно зверея. Он помнил прошлую драку, закончившуюся не в его пользу, и не желал повторного унижения, однако Данте буквально нарывался на взбучку. Или хотя бы на пару-тройку особо вычурных матерных пассажей.

Видимо, в глазах Неро читалось что-то эдакое, и Данте поднялся с кровати, подходя к нему ближе.

— Ну-ну, не горячись. Признаю, я поступил не слишком хорошо, притащив тебя в это болото, однако мне правда было бы слишком скучно разбираться с вороватыми оккультистами в одиночку. — Данте склонил голову набок, рассматривая хмурое лицо Неро, и коротко улыбнулся. Не язвительно, не насмешливо — просто и открыто, и Неро и на секунду замер, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное.

А потом все пропало.

Данте хлопнул Неро по плечу, возвращая к суровой реальности, и произнес:

— Если хочешь, могу научить тебя потом паре-тройке убойных приемчиков. Как раз для вашей сельской местности сгодится.

— Ты!.. Да ты!.. — вспыхнул Неро и, малодушно сбежав прочь, заперся в ванной.

Едва слышно хмыкнув, Данте подмигнул захлопнувшейся перед его носом двери, и, насвистывая незатейливый мотивчик, отправился проверять состояние Эбони и Айвори.


End file.
